PLEASE! Help me make him mine....
by Faith Wind's Guardian
Summary: Darien finds himself caught in the crossfire between one of his sister's obsessed friend's and one blond in pig tails that he once couldn't stand. Now Darien has to keep one obsessed girl away from him in order keep his one and only. Can he do it, or will
1. The Obsession

Disclaimer: The majority of characters in this story are owned and copy righted by Naoko Takeuch, Dic, Toe Animation, Clover ware and a half of dozen other corporations. However, all original characters belong to me, Faith Wind's Guardian. So please for my permission before you use them. In this fic, Darien is a sophomore in college and Serena is a freshman, just in case you were wondering.  
  
"Oh your brother's SO fine," Samantha said practically drooling over the picture that she held in her hands. Elena rolled her eyes then took the picture of her younger brother from her friend. "Don't even think about it, your not turning him into one of your pick me ups and besides he's to young." Samantha stared at the red head and narrowed her eyes slightly a slyish grin went across her face. "Oh I get it, big sister's trying to protect her little innocent brother. Well that's ok I can put up with that, but I still plan on turning him into a bad boy." Elena glanced at her, and then rolled her eyes once more. "He's a sophomore, we're juniors it'll never work out." "Who said he couldn't date older women?" "Sam forget it Darien isn't interested in.................. Suddenly Elena was cut off by the sound of her brother coming into the dorm. "Hey sis, let me borrow your book for Dioxin's examine," Darien said coming into the dorm. "DARIEN!" a high voice yelled. Darien looked up and before he could even say a word, Samantha had jumped into his arms. "Missed you yesterday love," she said to him in a sexy tone of voice.   
  
Darien shrugged. "Samantha what's wrong with you?" "She's lost it," Elena answered. "Did any one every tell you how sexy you are?" Samantha asked Darien while ignoring her friend. "Sam what's gotten into you?" Darien asked surprised that the girl was coming onto him like this. "Nothing, but I would like it if you stayed a little while longer, we've got SO much to talk about," Samantha answered coolly with her eyes fading into a daze. "Darien catch," Elena interrupted throwing a book at her brother. Darien released Samantha onto the floor and picked up the book. "DAMIT!" Samantha growled as she hit the floor. "Sorry about that Sam," Darien apologized. "Don't be she's fine," Elena told him. Samantha glared evilly at her red headed friend then got up off of the floor. Darien looked at her strangely. "Sam are you feeling ok?" Samantha's eyes suddenly light up once she realized Darien was talking to her. "Why of course I am, but the question is are you single?" Samantha hissed seductively in Darien ear. Darien gulped. He wasn't interested in Samantha because he had been warned several times that she was crazy and tended to always make every guy she crossed into one of her so-called bad boys of the campus.   
  
"As a matter of fact I'm not," Darien answered while trying to pry Samantha off of his arm. Elena shot her brother a questioning stare. "Since when?" she asked. "Since now," Darien answered. "Well what's her name?" Samantha asked obviously not believing him. Darien froze for a second to think up a girl's name. For some strange reason he could only think up one name that always was on his mind, so he used it. "Uh...her names Serena... that's right I go with Serena." "Give me a break, Darien Serena hates you and you hate her." "No we don't Elena, we've come to an understanding and matter of fact I'm going on a date with her tonight." "WHAT!" Samantha yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'll believe it when I see it," Elena said looking at her brother. Darien looked at his sister. "Fine then wait till you see us at the movies," Darien retorted. "Don't worry we will," Samantha said walking over to Darien. "I'm not going to let any girl take you away from me, not even a little girl like Serena," she told him while brushing her lips against his. "Stop it I'm not your boy friend," Darien said backing away from her. Samantha smiled at him. "Oh will see about that...I guarantee you'll be mines before you know it." "Yeah right Darien grumbled walking out of the dorm.  
  
Then suddenly.........."BAM!" Darien had mistakenly bumped into some one while walking out. "Oh I'm sorry," a voice apologized. Darien brought his attention to the person that was before him. "Meat ball head, why can't you watch where you're going?" Darien taunted. The blond with pigtails looked him strait in the eye. "You bumped into me first," Serena growled. "Yeah well no one told you to walk this way." "And no one told you to bump into me.........JERK!" "I rather be that than a meat ball head." Serena face instantly turned red with anger. "Darien I thought you said you two were an item," Samantha interrupted. "We are, we're just ignoring each other," Darien explained. "Wait a minute...............what are you two talking about?" Serena inquired clueless. "My little bro here says you've been seeing him," Elena announced sticking her head out of the dorm. A look of disgust showed on Serena's face. "You have got to be kidding me I don't.............. "Wait a minute," Darien said clamping his hand over Serena's mouth. "She's been under a lot of stress lately and she really can't remember stuff well. Isn't that right Serena," he explained walking her out of the dorm.   
  
Serena raised her hand up to hit him, but held it back as he walked her out of the building. "Weird couple," Elena mumbled watching them walk out. "He doesn't go with her.............does he Elena?" Samantha sniffed taking a tissue to her eyes. Elena sighed. "Who cares if he does he's to young for you any way." "No he isn't," Samantha yelled. "Your obsessed with him aren't you." "Well..........may be a little." Elena looked at her friend square in the eye. "Ok I am.........a lot." "You mean a whole lot." Samantha brushed her dark auburn hair out of her face. "Ok so I admit it I am, but that doesn't mean I can't make him like me." "Your crazy." "Elena would you help me." "Do what?" "We've been friends for a really long time and you wouldn't mind if I'm attracted to your younger brother, so... "Yeah so what?" "Could you help me win him over?" "No I came to college to learn, not to get in trouble with you!" "I'll pay you." "There's nothing you can do to change my mind on that one.......... Elena went on then paused. "Wait a minute pay me.................. How much?" she inquired. "Two-hundred, if your plans work." Elena thought about it for a minute. "Ok deal," she agreed shaking hands with her. "Yes now Darin will all be mines," Samantha said with a smile. "Watch out Serena... her I come to get your guy."  
  
  
I know this was a little short, but I just had to post it. As most of you all know, I'm busy with one other fic. So this one might not get up-dated as often as it should, but please write a review and my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  



	2. Authors Note

Hi, here's the next chapter to PLEASE! Help me make him mine. I really hope you enjoy it, but before I get into the story I need to present my Author's note. This is just a chart that will explain all of the scouts ages and classifications in college.   
  
Freshmen-  
Serena-18  
Raye-18  
Mina-18  
Amy-18  
Lita-18  
  
Sophomores- Darien-19  
Andrew-19  
Rita-19  
  
Juniors-   
Amara-20  
Elena-20  
Michelle-20  
Samantha-20  
Trista-20 (I know she's a lot older than that, but in this story I'm just making her and all of the   
Scouts civilians. So there's no sailor business,  
Going on in this story.)  
  
I wish I had put this chart up on the first chapter, but I forgot about it. One more thing I just have to mention. Serena belongs to the same sorority that all of the scouts belong to. Now since that's said, here is the chapter you've been waiting for.   
  



	3. Is He My Boy Friend?

Ok sorry about not posting my author's note before the first chapter, but like I said before it slipped my mind. Please forgive me if my spelling and grammar are totally wrong, I'll have that fixed later on in time. In this chapter, I'll flip scenes from Serena to Darien, so I'll tell you once a scene as changed and I've moved onto Darien.   
  
  
Serena jerked Darien's hand off of her mouth and yelled at him once they were out side of the dorm's building. "Darien what the heck was that all about?" the blond demanded. Darien looked at her with a sheepish grin and replied coolly. "Serena...I want you to be my girl friend." "WHAT?" Have you lost it Darien, I don't even like you." "Serena listen to me, my sister's been bugging me about not having a girl friend, ever since my last date with one of her friends." "Then tell her to leave you alone." "Its not that simple, its like she's got this curse that about constantly bothering me and besides..." Darien began once more while looking into her angel blue eyes. "Are you single?" Serena's face suddenly flushed. "Why would you want to know that? I thought you never went out with freshmen girls," she answered sarcastically. "Do you always believe everything you hear about me meat ball head?" At the thought of that remark, flames flashed through Serena's eyes and began to stomp off in anger. Darien followed close behind her. "Hey Serena wait up, I was just playing with you," he told her apologizing while holding her hand. "That's what you always say and let go of my hand." Darien smiled at her warmly. "Come on Serena ........... Let me make it up to you." "How?" Serena asked not showing that much interest in him. "Let me take you out tonight, you know to go see a movie and............ May be dinner if you'd like."  
  
'What has he been smoking?' Serena thought as she continued to walk with Darien following her. "Well Serena what's your answer?" Darien inquired. Serena glanced at him from out of the corner of her eye and a smile suddenly was on her face. "All right Darien, I'll go with you," she finally replied as they were nearing the sorority house. Darien looked at her in surprise. "You will?" "Yeah, I'll give you a chance, but if you call me meat ball head again.............. Darien chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me calling you that any more Serena." "Ok then," Serena smiled once they were at the front door. "I'll pick you up at six," Darien said while looking into her eyes. "Right then I'll see till then," Serena began with her hand on the doorknob of the house. She could feel herself getting nervous for some reason while standing there at the door with him. "Right at six," Darien whispered to her, as he lingered his head over to hers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Serena suddenly felt every thing around her turn spacey, she really felt like she wasn't there, but looking down on the scene that was going on between the two. Darien smiled at her and walked off the front porch with his warm smile still on his face. Once he was out of sight, Serena snapped herself out of her daze and walked inside the house.  
  
"Looks like someone's got a boy friend," Mina announced from her spot on the couch. Serena looked at the blond with the red bow. "Were you watching me?" "No we were spying on you," Amara answered in a matter of fact voice. Serena brought her attention to the other blond. "I thought you had a class." "My professor canceled. So what's up with you and Shields?" Serena rolled her eyes. "Why wont you guys leave me alone?" "We just want to know why you didn't tell us you and Darien were an item?" Lita interrupted. "He isn't my boy friend!" Serena shouted. "But he is taking you out isn't he?" Michelle asked walking into the room. Serena sighed. "How many people were watching us out there?" "Mostly every one," Amy answered looking up from her lab top. "Why would you go out with Darien, when you knew I liked him," Raye scolded walking up to Serena. "You go with Chad", Serena reminded. "Point? Serena I still liked him." "Raye he isn't yours." "Shut up Serena." "No you shut up Raye." "Shut up." "No you shut up." "What's going on down here?" Trista asked walking down the stairs. "Serena here got a kiss from Mr. Shields," Amara spoke up. Trista paused for a minute to think. "Lets see.......... Shields............oh you mean Elena's brother right?" "Yeah why?" Serena asked looking at the senior. "Is he a player?" Mina questioned. Trista sat down on the couch. "No he's got a pretty good rep, but it's really hard to believe he's related to Elena."   
  
"Why is Elena crazy?" "No, it's just that she denies the fact that her and that best guy friend of hers are nothing more than friends." "She's always been that way," Lita added. Serena placed her coat on the coat rack. "Well what about Darien, do you guys know any thing about him?" she asked. "You mean his good qualities or bad?" Amara inquired with a smart little smirk. "What bad qualities? The guy's practically a hunk," Lita interrupted. "Looks can be deceiving," Trista intercepted. "Darien's only been know to go out with a girl once and then leave her for another." "He's a player," Raye announced. "No he isn't, he's never committed himself to any one before," Serena spoke up. "Serena I thought you said Darien wasn't your boy friend." Michelle mentioned. "He isn't." "RIGHT," all of the other girls agreed sarcastically. "So where is he taking you tonight?" Mina asked curiously. Serena sighed. "How should I know?"  
"Don't play dumb with us Serena, you know where he's taking you," Raye scolded. "Why are you worried about it?" "Because we want to know," Mina answered. Suddenly the phone rang from up stares. "I'll get it," Serena shouted running up the stairs and heading to her room. She closed her bedroom door and fell down on her bed. 'Hopefully they'll forget about it', she thought looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Serena when are you going to tell us?" she heard voices from down stairs yell in a chorus. Serena put a pillow to her head. "Just great," she sighed. 'I wonder what's Darien doing right now,' she thought to herself.  
  
  
Mean while back at the University..............  
  
  
"PLEASE DARIEN PLEASE! Take me to the movies instead," Samantha begged with her arms tied around Darien's leg. Darien stared down at the girl and then looked around the courtyard. All eyes were on him; people were looking at the two really hard with baffled looks on their faces. A huge teardrop showed on Darien's forehead and he looked down at Samantha. "Sam let go of me," he mumbled trying to pry the girl off of his leg. "Not until you take me out." "I've got a date tonight I can't take you out." "Then dump your date and take me instead. I'll be good I promise, I'll even take you home." "No Sam, now let go of me." Samantha held onto his leg tightly and Darien began to shake his leg once more. "Let............go.........of...me," Darien grumbled tired of trying to shake her off. Samantha looked up at him and smiled. "Tired yet love?" Darien sighed. "Sam don't you have a class to go to?" "Yes baby, but I want to stay here with you." "Get away from me." "Excuse me sir, but is this young lady bothering you?" a security guard asked. Darien glanced at the guard and then down at Samantha. He couldn't believe this girl had been stalking him ever since he had left Serena's house.   
  
"Uh yeah," Darien answered still trying to shake the girl off of his leg. Samantha hugged his leg and smiled. "Your all mines now," she said smiling like a winner. "All right young lady time to let the man live," the security guard interrupted. "NOOOOOOO...I don't want to let go," Samantha moaned digging her nails into Darien's pants leg and holding on for dear life. "OW, stop your digging your finger nails into me," Darien yelled at her. "Oh I'm sorry love," Samantha said releasing him. "Come on, don't be so stubborn," the guard said pulling on her. Samantha released Darien's pants leg and then grabbed onto his jacket. "Come with me," the guard ordered. "NOOOOOOO...........DARIEN!" Samantha yelled trying to hold onto him. The security guard snatched Samantha off of Darien and dragged her in the other direction. "I'll return to you my love," Samantha yelled back at him. Darien stood there in the middle of the courtyard speechless. 'She is crazy', he thought continuing onto his class. Darien turned to the right corner, just before he went to his class and spotted his sister talking to a guy with short cut auburn hair. The two were both smiling at each other and Darien could tell by the sight of them that there was something more than just talking going on between the two. "Well isn't it the secret lovers," Darien taunted walking up to them.  
  
Elena turned around to see Darien with his eyes narrowed at them both. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Darien smiled wryly at her. "I guess mom was right about you two, you guys spend way too much time with each other." "Come on Dare you know Elena and me are just friends," Hugo spoke up. "Since when do friends kiss each other, hold hands go home with each other and... "What do you want from me?" Elena yelled cutting him off. Darien chuckled and grabbed his sister's arm and whispered in her ear. "Two can play this game sis." "What?", Elena said clueless. "I know you sent your little maniac friend at me today and I'm going to get you back for it too." Elena rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't even know she went to go stalk you down and besides she went on her own free will." "Sis why are you lying to me?" "Who said I was lying, I'm just letting you know." "Ok so she probably did," Darien said sarcastically, not believing a word his older sister was saying while he reached into her coat pocket and took her extra dorm key. "Good, now since we've gotten that strait, will you stop accusing me of stuff." Darien winked at her, since he already got what he came for. "Sure sis, I'll see you later then," he said walking away from them.   
  
  
  
  
  
Your probably wondering what's Darien got planed for his sis? I'm not actually sure what he should do to her. So I'm asking for a suggestion or two involving this one. Please write a review and include at least one suggestion involving this situation when you're writing a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect the next chapter really soon.  
  
  



	4. The CrossFire Of Both Sides

Sorry for the delays in posting all of my fan fiction stories. I just got back from vacation and haven't really gotten the chance to type as much as I wanted to this week. I really should have brought my lab top with me on the trip, I'm still reading email from last week. Sigh............... If only I hadn't picked my stereo over my lab top I wouldn't be so behind in my work. Expect the next chapter for Leaving A Stranger Behind, to be posted sometime next week. I wrote a lot for chapter 8, it should be pretty long this time. {Handclaps and shouts of cheers.} Yes I know, I usually don't write long chapters, but hey I was in a good mood while at South Carolina. You'd be surprised at how you can get so many ideas from one place, within just one week and four days. I hope my spelling and grammar are correct, but if its not, please forgive me. I will try my hardest to get it corrected as soon as possible. Scenes will be flipped from Darien to Samantha in this chapter, but close to the ending, it'll just be both. I hope I don't confuse any one in this chapter, but tell me if I did.  
  
"So what movie are you guys going to see?" Elena inquired following her brother out of his dorm. Darien glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye. "Why are you worried about it, you want to see if you could pick up some fashion tips or something?" "You know I was actually trying to be nice to you." "Why? You feeling guilty about what Samantha did to me this afternoon?" "Why should I feel guilty about that?" "Because you sent her after me." Elena smiled. "Dear little brother, what would give you a crazy idea like that?" Darien rolled his eyes at her. "Gee Elena I don't know, probably its because every time Samantha's after me, your always some where near by." "I AM NOT!" "Oh Darien," a voice interrupted. The two siblings turned around in the direction the voice was coming from. "I'm ready for our date now," Samantha said stepping into the light with her red tube top and black pants on. "What date? I never said I was taking you out," Darien said trying to back away from her. Samantha grinned at him sinisterly then walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Now don't be silly love, you promised we'd go see Tomb Raider, take a walk through the moonlight together and then.............. Samantha giggled as her face started to turn red with embarrassment.  
  
"Ok Sam that's enough of seeing my brother for today," Elena interrupted pulling Samantha in the opposite direction. "Hey red what are you doing?" Samantha growled clinging onto Darien. Elena whispered in her ear. "Oh your right," Samantha agreed loosening her grip on Darien. Darien sighed with relief while looking at the two girls clueless. "We've got an extra assignment to do Darien ok," Elena explained. "So I'll catch you later on tonight right," Samantha whispered to Darien seductively. "Whatever," Darien grumbled, glad that Samantha was now off of him. "Elena say hi to Toney for me ok", he said stopping her before she walked away. Elena turned around and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Why would I say hi to that jerk, I don't plan on running in to him?" Darien smiled slyishly. 'You'd be surprised,' he thought to himself noticing that his sister was getting curious. "Darien what did you do!" she demanded. "Nothing," Darien smiled and walked out of the building, leaving the two girls standing in the hallway. "He did something," Elena began. "Who cares about that, come on lets hurry up and get to the movie theater before we miss him." "What's the rush? We could take the back road's if were late." "That's the thing about, we're not going to be late," Samantha said pushing her friend near the exit. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about this," Elena sighed as they exited the building.  
  
  
Later at the movie theater........................  
  
"There he is Elena," Samantha half shouted pointing to Darien and Serena while they were in line at the snack bar. "Be quit," Elena grumbled directing her friend from the main lobby of the theater. "What are you doing...........stop pushing me!" Elena pushed Samantha into the arcade lobby and narrowed her eyes at her. "Do you want us to get caught, at your rate Darien will find out we're here not to mention nearly half the people around him." "And what's wrong with that?" Flames suddenly blazed in Elena's eyes and she stared at the clueless Samantha for a brief minute before replying. "If you keep on acting like this, I'm going home." Tears formed in Samantha's eyes. "NO PLEASEEEEE DON'T DO THAT!.............. I'LL ACT BETTER." Elena sighed. "Ok, now lets see what movie are they going to see." The two girls peeked around the corner and observed the couple in line. Darien's was looking up at the charts for a movie, while Serena was ordering some snacks. "If that was me over there, I wouldn't even be thinking about the snacks," Samantha sighed staring at Darien with her eyes in a daze. "Sam did you bring the money for the tickets?" Elena asked turning around to the girl that was still in a daze. "No." "What? Then how do you expect us to get in?" Samantha snapped out of her daze. "I thought you grabbed your wallet before we left the dorm." "I didn't, I left it on my bed."  
  
"Ladies, let me help you," a masculine voice said. The two girls turned around. "Toney what are you doing here?" Samantha inquired. The boy winked at her. "Just hanging around and checking out the scene," he replied looking at Elena from head to toe with a smile on his face. Elena rolled her eyes and moved to Samantha's left. "I got your message from your brother," Toney said. "What message?" Elena asked him with threatening eyes. Toney smiled at her and put an arm around her. "Let's go into cinema four and I'll see if I can make you remember." "You wish." "Elena come on, we don't have any tickets," Samantha interrupted. Elena glanced at her. "Then will just sneak in, I'm not crazy enough to be seen with this guy, he'll mess my reputation." "Its just for an hour." "By then he would have already seduced me." "Please Elena, remember I'm paying you." "Like I care about that, my reputation means more than that." "Are you girls coming or not?" Toney sighed walking back to them with some snacks and three tickets." "No we're.......... "Yeah we're ready," Samantha answered cutting her friend off. "Good then lets go, Elena you can sit next to me." "When heck freezes over, you mean," Elena mumbled with her arms crossed. "Elena it's just an hour," Samantha whispered. "Right...a very long hour," the red head grumbled as they entered the dark room. 'I wonder how little brother is holding out,' she thought to herself.  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Darien lets sit on this row," Serena suggested not hardly able to see because of the darkness in the room. "Serena hand me you drink, you'll drop it on your skirt," Darien said once they were seated. Serena slurped some of her coke from her straw then looked up at him. "It'll be ok Darien, don't worry about it." "But... "Shhhhhhhhhh," the people behind him whispered. Darien sighed and eased into his chair while the movie screen light up. He couldn't help but glance at Serena from time to time as the movie played. 'She really does look nice,' he thought, looking at her from out of the corner of his eye. Serena was staring at the movie screen at the time, with her soda and popcorn in her hand. She could feel herself getting a little bit nervous as she was watching the screen. 'Who would have thought jerk face Darien could be such a cool guy,' she thought looking at him. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now? He really hasn't said any thing since we were in the car. May be he's being shy..........nah. That's not him.' Serena smiled trying to reach for her soda from her cup holder. 'Were did my soda go?' Suddenly Serena felt cold liquid fall upon her skirt, along with ice cubes.  
  
"OH Noooooo...........my skirts drenched," she sobbed. "What?" Darien asked looking at her. "Shhhhhhhhh," a couple behind him whispered. "Hey shut up. Yeah we're trying hear the movie", two other people growled. "You shut up," Darien growled back. "What was that punk?" a man yelled back. "You heard me." Serena got up from her seat with tears in her eyes. "Serena what's wrong?" Darien said with concern in his voice. "I just need to go to the bath room," Serena answered him moving off of the row. "But......... "Be quit!" an old lady grumbled hitting Darien on the head with her purse. "OW! Stop it lady." "Then be quit." Darien turned around from his seat and watched Serena exit the room. 'I better go after her', he thought getting up from his seat. "MOVE!" several voices from behind him roared. Darien slowly got out of the way of the screen with his eyes planted to the exit's door. As he neared it Elena recognized him, since she was sitting right in the last seat to the exit. 'If he sees me I'm dead,' she thought. "Hey red what's wrong with.......... Before Toney could even finish his sentence, Elena had her arms tied around him and was kissing him. Toney opened both of his eyes briefly, not believing what was going on then just relaxed. 'I'm going to kill Samantha after this,' Elena thought still kissing Toney.   
  
Darien glanced at Toney and the girl that he was kissing hard, and shook his head as he passed their row. 'You'd think they'd have since enough to get a room,' he thought. "Oh Darien," a voice chimed. Darien turned around and his mouth dropped wide open. "Sam how did you...  
Samantha pushed him into the lobby with her and closed the door to the screening room behind her. "You didn't think I'd let you come here without me did you?" she smiled. "Sam I'm not here alone I'm on.... "I know you're on a date with your girl friend, but she won't mind if you're around me for a while. Would she love?" "Samantha let go of me," Darien begged as the girl zeroed in on him for a kiss. "Come on Darien, you can give me one kiss." "Sam stop it. Don't you have a project to do?" "Yeah seducing you." "What are you doing with my date?", a voice interrupted in anger. Samantha and Darien looked to there left to see one really mad blond with a stain on her brown skirt. "Serena," Darien sighed. "Oh so your Serena," Samantha said with her arms still around Darien. "Yeah and just who are you?" Samantha smiled and giggled a little bit. "No one you would want to mess with kid." "Oh and why is that?" "Because Darien belongs to me," Samantha answered with a hiss. "What? Since when?", Darien asked. "Your not his girl friend," Serena said ignored what Darien was saying. "How do you know blonde?"  
"Serena don't listen to her," Darien spoke up. The two girls ignored him and just stared at each other with both eyes narrowed at the other. At the sight of this, Darien knew he was caught between the cross fire that was going on between the two.  
  
  
Uh oh, how is Darien going to handle this one? And what is Serena going to do about this new rival? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com. Expect the next chapter really soon.   



	5. BUT HE'S MY DATE!

Ok here's the next chapter for Please Help Me Make Him Mine.... I'm really sorry about the delay. I kind of got caught up with writing 'Leaving A Stranger Behind. I wanted to finish that before I side tracked myself with other fics. I'm still trying to break myself from the habit of putting other fics off and working on just one until its finished. Well I'm back working on this fic as well as up-dating new ones that I have written, I plan on posting a new fic really soon. Of course I'll do that after, I've gotten further ahead in my other fan fiction stories. I hope you like this chapter and please forgive me if my spelling or grammar is totally off. Most people that have read my fics already know, I don't really check those things until it's posted. Sigh... Oh well here's chapter 5. I do change the scenes in this chapter also, so we will be flipping from back to back with Darien and Serena. Please forgive me if I confuse you.  
  
"You better back off now blonde," Samantha said with her eyes set on the younger girl. Serena narrowed her eyes at her. "He's my date," she snapped at her, while grabbing onto Darien's jacket and pulling him away from her. "Let go of him. He's mine," Samantha growled snatching the other end of Darien's jacket and pulling him in her direction. "Back............off." Samantha snarled now yanking on Darien by his shirt color. "Sam....let go of............me," Darien said gasping for air. The two girls both ignored him and continued to stare at the other in anger. "Leave him alone," Serena snapped. "Or what? You can't do any thing to me," Samantha taunted then smiled back at Darien. "Don't worry love, I'll get rid of her for you." "Stop it Sam you're making a scene," Darien sighed trying to get out of her tight grip. "But isn't that what you want love?" "No I ......... Serena cut Darien off by jumping in front of him, with her hand's spread out. "He doesn't even like you and besides he's my date if you haven't noticed." Samantha stared at her for a minute then started to laugh. "You can't protect him blonde, so why don't you run along and find another freshmen like you. Ok Miss Ditz."  
  
Samantha pushed Serena out of the way and now had Darien up against the wall. "Now where we're we love.......... Oh yeah now I remember, we were just about to share another kiss." "Sam get off of me," Darien pleaded. "Not this time.......... Suddenly the cinema's door opened and an usher was staring at them both along with two familiar faces that were being dragged behind him by two larger men. "Excuse me, but are you with these two?" he asked glancing at Elena and Toney. Samantha turned around and made a fake smile at the usher. "Oh yes, their both my uh...cousins. Yeah that's it, their my cousins, I came with them." "Really?" the usher said incredulously. "Well if their related then how come this young gentle men right here was trying to make out with this young lady," the other usher inquired. "Don't tell me you guys are.......... "Hell no," Elena shouted. "I'm not even related to this guy and he isn't my boy friend either. He just likes........... "Never mind her, so what did they do any way?" "We got a complaint, about a fight, so we want to know is there a problem out here?" the usher questioned while searching the faces of the group of five. "Yes there... "No there's no problem here," Samantha answered tripping Serena. Serena hit the floor hard and tears began to form in her eyes. "OOWWWWWWWWW THAT HURT," she cried with tears streaming out of her eyes.   
  
"Some one shut her up," Elena begged. "Stop it Serena please," Darien pleaded. "Just listen to that cry, she can't be human," Samantha grumbled. "With that kind of racket, I'm afraid you'll all have to leave," the usher sighed covering his ears. "That's fine with us," Samantha said heading for the door. "Me too," Toney agreed looking at Elena. "So are you going to invite me in for some milk and cookies tonight?" he asked with a slyish grin on his face. "Sorry, but your going to have to take that up with my boy friend." "WHAT? You mean you're not single?" Elena shot him a glance. "Do I kiss like am?" "Darien why did you lie to me man?" Toney yelled. "I didn't," Darien sighed heading for his car. Toney threw a key at him. "Then this is use less to me." Darien caught the key. "My dorm key," Elena interrupted. "What the hell were you thinking when you gave it to him?" Darien glanced at his sister with his eyes narrowed. "You know why." "Oh you so you want to play dirty now Hugh Darien? Well I'm going to get you back for that." Darien rolled his eyes. "Yeah...yeah what ever," he said closing the door on Serena's side of the car and getting in the driver's seat.   
"I mean it," Elena hissed. Darien rolled down the window of his car. "What makes you think I don't," he said then driving out of the parking lot.   
  
Elena watched as he drove away, a determined look was now on her face. "Elena what's wrong with you?" Samantha asked looking at her friend with a worried expression on her face. "Oh nothing. I've just got something planed for my little brother." "Your thinking about pay back aren't you?" The red head smiled then turned around and walked to her car. "You know, I think we've been thinking way to small in order to get Darien," she began. Samantha glared at her friend clueless. "What are you think about Elena, because if its something crazy... "You do want to get Darien don't you?" "Yeah, but I don't want to embarrass him." "Like you already haven't," the red head mumbled to herself while starting her black jeep grand Cherokee.   
  
********************************************************************************   
  
By ten o'clock, Darien finally had arrived back at the sorority house to drop Serena off for the night. He was still a little embarrassed by what had happened earlier that evening. The movie was horrible, but at least dinner was ok. He didn't run into his sister and the maniac while they we're in the restaurant. Darien walked Serena up the front door and held his head down looking at the porch. He did feel kind of bad that Serena had to fuss with crazy Samantha and put with his sister's yelling. "I'm sorry about what happened at the movie theater and for the way........... My sister acted this evening," he apologized while looking into her eyes. "That's ok... I really enjoyed myself this evening," Serena said noticing that noticing that some one was watching them from the window. Darien smiled at her warmly then kissed her. Serena unlocked her lips from his and could feel her face flush. The porch lights had instantly popped own. "Well I better get in," she murmured feeling kind of light headed while trying to hold onto the doorknob. "So I'll see you tomorrow at six right?" Serena nodded her head, trying to bring herself to turn the doorknob. "Right," she agreed trying not to fall. Darien smiled at her began to walk off of the porch. Serena then entered into the house with her face still red.   
  
All of the lights in the house popped on. "So tell us how was it?" Mina inquired. Serena looked down at the floor, making sure they didn't see her face. "It must have been great, since your face is still red," Lita announced. "What are you guys still doing up?" Serena asked changing the subject. "It's only ten thirty, that's not late meat ball brains," Raye explained. "Well where is every body?" "Trista's at the lab, Michelle went to her painting studio, Rita went to work and Amara went out for a drive." "What about Amy?" "I'm right," here the blue hair girl announced over a pile of books. Serena walked over to her and sat down. "What are you doing?" "Studying for the next examine." "But that's four months away." "Forget the examine, tell us what happened Serena. Please," Mina begged. "Nothing happened, we just went to a movie and then dinner," Serena sighed. "Give us a break, that can't be all that happened," Lita said. "Well it did," Serena said getting up from the couch. "If you don't tell us, we're going to bother you about it tomorrow morning," Mina said stopping her. Serena sighed once more then turned around and sat down in her chair. "Ok here's what happened..................   
  
*******************************************************************************  
Darien entered into his dorm with the same warm smile still on his face. Serena was still on his mind and he was wonder whether or not she had called him yet. So he walked to his answering machine and pressed the button. "You have twelve messages," the service announced. "Darien it's me Andrew, call me about that report paper ok. I really need it before. " The first message ended then the next began. "Hi love, it's me Samantha. I was just wonder if you had gotten home safely. You know I worry about you and............ The second message ended. Darien sighed in relief, hoping that was last message he would have to hear Samantha on. But little did he know that it wasn't. The last ten messages were all from her. "Good night Darien I love you and PLEASE CALL ME!" he heard the girl whine. Darien mumbled to himself then headed for his desk, but then the phone rang. He rushed to it. "Hello Serena.......... "This isn't Serena silly its me Samantha love, I'm just calling you to tell you I'm thinking about you," Samantha said. "Sam you've called me eleven times. How about you call it a night?" "Only if you come over." Darien rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about?" "No, YOU'RE all I think about." "Sam where's Elena?" "Oh she went over to Hugo's dorm for a little visit and left me behind for the whole night. I'm so lonely. Would you come over and keep me company, until your sister comes back from her so called best friend's dorm." "NO!" "PLEASE! I'll do any thing you want." "How long is Elena going to be gone?" Darien sighed changing the subject. "I don't know, she stays gone for the whole night, but she'll be back in the morning." "Really." "Yes and why are you asking about her any way?" "I wanted to talk to her." "Well she doesn't want to talk to you any more. She's way to busy doing.......... "Good night Sam," Darien said hanging up on her. "Nooooo Darien... "Bye." Darien slammed the receiver down. "I try to be nice for once to her and she still acts crazy", he thought out loud.  
  
What does Darien's sis have planed for him? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.  
  
  



	6. Stalked Again

Ok so I haven't exactly been up here in a really long time. Here's chapter 6 of Please help me make him mine. I hope you like it. Please excuse me for my spelling and grammar.   
  
"By the power infested in me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the preacher stated looking at the couple that was standing in front of him. Darien turned around towards his bride to kiss her, but before he could even bring himself to her lips. The bride immediately leaped at him, pressing her lips to his. "Oh Darien isn't this great, now your all mines now," the bride giggled, revealing herself after kissing him. "Sa....... Sa....... Samantha," Darien spat backing away from her. Samantha throwed herself upon him, embracing him tightly without letting him go. Darien struggled to get out of the girls embrace, but every time he tried she would tighten her hold on him. Samantha smiled and burred her head into his chest. "For now on will be together forever," she told him as a tear escaped from her eyes. 'Together forever.' Those words echoed in Darien's head as he stood there trying to shove the girl off of him.  
  
"Sam let go of me," Darien moaned in his sleep while his was tossing and turning in bed. He suddenly shot up in bed as the climax of the dream started. Darien opened his eyes as perspiration was running down from his forehead. "Good thing it was just a dream," he sighed in relief. A knock suddenly could be heard coming from his dorm's door. Darien slipped on a shirt and answered it. "Yeah," he said sticking his head out the door. "Here you go Shields," a blond girl with shoulder length cut hair and ice blue eyes said handing Darien a golden medium sized envelope. "Kat what's this?" Darien inquired clueless. The blond popped a bubble with her gum then stared up at him. "Beats me, Samantha told me to give it to you." "Then take it back. I don't want any thing from her." "But she told me to give it to you." Darien glanced at the envelope then shoved it back to the girl. "Give it to my sister." The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not even sure if her................. Best friend will answer the door." "What makes you say that?" "Oh they've got important business to attend to over at her dorm right now..................if you know what I mean." "Actually I don't." Katherine smiled at him. "It's a good thing you don't Shields. Guys like you would flip if you ever knew who your sister was doing.............. I mean what your sister is doing right at this minute. Darien shook his head. "Thanks for the info Kat." "Hey any time," Katherine waved walking away. "Oh and please tell my dear sister's best friend that if I see him any time today.............. Katherine winked at him. "I got the picture Shields," she assured him and started off down the hall.  
  
'Weird girl', he thought while he was about to close the door. "DARIENNNNNNNN," a voice rang out storming through the dorm's door. "What the..........Darien found himself being cut off by Samantha, who managed to push the dorm's door wide open. "Oh Darien I'm so glad to see that your up," Samantha grinned standing in the door way. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" Darien shot back in an angry tone. Samantha clamps both of her hands together then sighed. "I was sooo scared, Elena didn't even bother coming back to the dorm last night. Then this morning when she finally did she bought her little best guy friend with her then they............... "Sam please get out, I'm not even dressed yet." Samantha stared at him from head to toe. "Nice boxers they really look sexy on you, but then again every thing looks good on you love. Can I see your other pairs?" At the thought of that, Darien sprung up from the floor and pushed her out of his dorm. The door slammed right in front Samantha's face once she had turned around to the door. "Love why do you always play these games with me?" Samantha whined hitting the door. "Leave me alone Sam, go back to your own dorm." "How can I? Your sister locked me out." Darien walked back to his bed and got back in it. 'She'll be gone in....five...four ...three...two...one.' "Excuse me Miss, but is this your dorm?" a voice asked from out side of Darien's dorm. "No but... "Come with me," the other voice commanded Samantha. Darien could hear Samantha holding onto the door and struggling to grasps it metal surface. "Let go of me, I didn't do any thing to you." "Come with me." "NOOOOOO DARIEN......... "Your on the wrong hallway anyway." Darien shook his head then looked out side the door. Samantha was being dragged once again by a security guard. "I'll be back Darien I promise." Darien turned from the door, slamming it behind him. "Now Elena's going to pay", he thought out loud.  
  
Later that day.....................  
  
"What's up sis?" Darien greeted putting an arm around Elena and stopping her in the middle of the courtyard. Elena glanced back at him. "Oh hi Darien," she said trying to walk away from him. "So did Hugo visit you this morning or did you see him last night?" Elena's face flushed briefly at that remark. After she recovered she turned around towards him with her emerald eyes narrowed. "Who have you been talking to?" "No one, I was just being curious." "Yeah right." "Look sis I'm really sorry about all of that stuff I said to you earlier." "Really?" "Yeah and I just want to tell you............ "Yeah Darien... Darien pulled out a small envelope from out of his notebook. "I've got pictures of you and Hugo in some really interesting positions in this envelope. So if you don't want me to show them to any of your friends or any members of surrounding colleges I suggest you call Samantha off." "I didn't send her after you." "DON'T LIE." "Hey what's going on over here?" two guys interrupted while walking over to the two bickering siblings. "Your friend is trying to damage my reputation," Elena answered looking at the tall blond. "I wouldn't have to damage your rep, if you would only stop sending your crazy friend after me," Darien snapped. "Looks like some one's talking about Samantha again," the guy with chestnut colored hair announced. "What has she done now?" Andrew inquired. "She's been stalking me Drew thanks to red here," Darien replied glancing at his best friend. "I've had nothing to do with this ever since this whole thing's been going on," Elena growled staring at her brother. "Your lying Elena." "See what I mean, he's jumping to conclusion's." "Look stop fighting, you're really not getting any where by doing this," Andrew sighed.  
  
"Yeah and besides I need to be tutored," Josh said changing the subject while winking at Elena and running a hand through his short hair. "You want to tutor me?" "Gee I really don't know, I was going to help Andrew here with his homework tonight," Elena started. "WHAT?" Andrew coughed looking at the girl in disbelief. Elena cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you want me to refresh your memory?" "See Sam's madness is spreading. Now she's got Elena making passes at you," Darien went on. "Who's making a pass? I was just playing with him, can't a girl play," Elena retorted. "Yeah, but not you." "Whatever, I'll see you later bro," Elena said walking off. "Hey Elena what about me?" Josh yelled. The red head turned around towards him. "Your really not my type Josh." "I can learn to be." "I really would prefer if you didn't." Elena mumbled walking off. Josh followed right down behind her. "Come on red I'll be nice." "That's good, but that still wont change my mind." Darien sighed as he watched one of his friends run after his sister. 'That gives me an idea', he thought while observing them.  
"OOOOOH DARIENNNNNN," a voice rang out in cheer. Darien and Andrew both turned around to see Samantha standing right in front of them with a determined look on her face. "Leave me alone," Darien snapped while the girl was embracing him tightly and not letting him move.   
  
"Only if you walk me to class," Samantha smiled. "She gotta be crazy," Andrew sighed looking at the girl. Samantha shot him a glance and smiled fiendishly. "Yes I am, but not over you." "Get off me before Serena sees us like this," Darien mumbled struggling out of her arms. "Why should you care, your all mines now." "That's what you think," a voice interrupted. Darien and Samantha looked up to see Serena heading right for them. "Leave him alone Samantha," Serena said with her eyes narrowed. Samantha laughed. "Why should I, this guy is mines." "You wanna bet on that?" "Yeah, so if I we're you I'd go back to the sorority house before I send you home crying." "Oh and how do you expect to do that." Samantha smiled sliyishly turned towards Darien. Darien was struggling to get away from her, but it was pointless. Within a blink of an eye, Samantha had successfully zeroed in on him. Flames began to blaze in Serena's eyes as she watched the girl kiss her boy friend. Samantha looked up at her. "Now what are you going to do to me Blondie?"  
  
What is Serena going to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.   



	7. Samantha Returns

Ok so I haven't exactly been up here in a really long time. Here's chapter 6 of Please help me make him mine. I hope you like it. Please excuse me for my spelling and grammar.   
  
"By the power infested in me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the preacher stated looking at the couple that was standing in front of him. Darien turned around towards his bride to kiss her, but before he could even bring himself to her lips. The bride immediately leaped at him, pressing her lips to his. "Oh Darien isn't this great, now your all mines now," the bride giggled, revealing herself after kissing him. "Sa....... Sa....... Samantha," Darien spat backing away from her. Samantha throwed herself upon him, embracing him tightly without letting him go. Darien struggled to get out of the girls embrace, but every time he tried she would tighten her hold on him. Samantha smiled and burred her head into his chest. "For now on will be together forever," she told him as a tear escaped from her eyes. 'Together forever.' Those words echoed in Darien's head as he stood there trying to shove the girl off of him.  
  
"Sam let go of me," Darien moaned in his sleep while his was tossing and turning in bed. He suddenly shot up in bed as the climax of the dream started. Darien opened his eyes as perspiration was running down from his forehead. "Good thing it was just a dream," he sighed in relief. A knock suddenly could be heard coming from his dorm's door. Darien slipped on a shirt and answered it. "Yeah," he said sticking his head out the door. "Here you go Shields," a blond girl with shoulder length cut hair and ice blue eyes said handing Darien a golden medium sized envelope. "Kat what's this?" Darien inquired clueless. The blond popped a bubble with her gum then stared up at him. "Beats me, Samantha told me to give it to you." "Then take it back. I don't want any thing from her." "But she told me to give it to you." Darien glanced at the envelope then shoved it back to the girl. "Give it to my sister." The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not even sure if her................. Best friend will answer the door." "What makes you say that?" "Oh they've got important business to attend to over at her dorm right now..................if you know what I mean." "Actually I don't." Katherine smiled at him. "It's a good thing you don't Shields. Guys like you would flip if you ever knew who your sister was doing.............. I mean what your sister is doing right at this minute. Darien shook his head. "Thanks for the info Kat." "Hey any time," Katherine waved walking away. "Oh and please tell my dear sister's best friend that if I see him any time today.............. Katherine winked at him. "I got the picture Shields," she assured him and started off down the hall.  
  
'Weird girl', he thought while he was about to close the door. "DARIENNNNNNNN," a voice rang out storming through the dorm's door. "What the..........Darien found himself being cut off by Samantha, who managed to push the dorm's door wide open. "Oh Darien I'm so glad to see that your up," Samantha grinned standing in the door way. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" Darien shot back in an angry tone. Samantha clamps both of her hands together then sighed. "I was sooo scared, Elena didn't even bother coming back to the dorm last night. Then this morning when she finally did she bought her little best guy friend with her then they............... "Sam please get out, I'm not even dressed yet." Samantha stared at him from head to toe. "Nice boxers they really look sexy on you, but then again every thing looks good on you love. Can I see your other pairs?" At the thought of that, Darien sprung up from the floor and pushed her out of his dorm. The door slammed right in front Samantha's face once she had turned around to the door. "Love why do you always play these games with me?" Samantha whined hitting the door. "Leave me alone Sam, go back to your own dorm." "How can I? Your sister locked me out." Darien walked back to his bed and got back in it. 'She'll be gone in....five...four ...three...two...one.' "Excuse me Miss, but is this your dorm?" a voice asked from out side of Darien's dorm. "No but... "Come with me," the other voice commanded Samantha. Darien could hear Samantha holding onto the door and struggling to grasps it metal surface. "Let go of me, I didn't do any thing to you." "Come with me." "NOOOOOO DARIEN......... "Your on the wrong hallway anyway." Darien shook his head then looked out side the door. Samantha was being dragged once again by a security guard. "I'll be back Darien I promise." Darien turned from the door, slamming it behind him. "Now Elena's going to pay", he thought out loud.  
  
Later that day.....................  
  
"What's up sis?" Darien greeted putting an arm around Elena and stopping her in the middle of the courtyard. Elena glanced back at him. "Oh hi Darien," she said trying to walk away from him. "So did Hugo visit you this morning or did you see him last night?" Elena's face flushed briefly at that remark. After she recovered she turned around towards him with her emerald eyes narrowed. "Who have you been talking to?" "No one, I was just being curious." "Yeah right." "Look sis I'm really sorry about all of that stuff I said to you earlier." "Really?" "Yeah and I just want to tell you............ "Yeah Darien... Darien pulled out a small envelope from out of his notebook. "I've got pictures of you and Hugo in some really interesting positions in this envelope. So if you don't want me to show them to any of your friends or any members of surrounding colleges I suggest you call Samantha off." "I didn't send her after you." "DON'T LIE." "Hey what's going on over here?" two guys interrupted while walking over to the two bickering siblings. "Your friend is trying to damage my reputation," Elena answered looking at the tall blond. "I wouldn't have to damage your rep, if you would only stop sending your crazy friend after me," Darien snapped. "Looks like some one's talking about Samantha again," the guy with chestnut colored hair announced. "What has she done now?" Andrew inquired. "She's been stalking me Drew thanks to red here," Darien replied glancing at his best friend. "I've had nothing to do with this ever since this whole thing's been going on," Elena growled staring at her brother. "Your lying Elena." "See what I mean, he's jumping to conclusion's." "Look stop fighting, you're really not getting any where by doing this," Andrew sighed.  
  
"Yeah and besides I need to be tutored," Josh said changing the subject while winking at Elena and running a hand through his short hair. "You want to tutor me?" "Gee I really don't know, I was going to help Andrew here with his homework tonight," Elena started. "WHAT?" Andrew coughed looking at the girl in disbelief. Elena cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you want me to refresh your memory?" "See Sam's madness is spreading. Now she's got Elena making passes at you," Darien went on. "Who's making a pass? I was just playing with him, can't a girl play," Elena retorted. "Yeah, but not you." "Whatever, I'll see you later bro," Elena said walking off. "Hey Elena what about me?" Josh yelled. The red head turned around towards him. "Your really not my type Josh." "I can learn to be." "I really would prefer if you didn't." Elena mumbled walking off. Josh followed right down behind her. "Come on red I'll be nice." "That's good, but that still wont change my mind." Darien sighed as he watched one of his friends run after his sister. 'That gives me an idea', he thought while observing them.  
"OOOOOH DARIENNNNNN," a voice rang out in cheer. Darien and Andrew both turned around to see Samantha standing right in front of them with a determined look on her face. "Leave me alone," Darien snapped while the girl was embracing him tightly and not letting him move.   
  
"Only if you walk me to class," Samantha smiled. "She gotta be crazy," Andrew sighed looking at the girl. Samantha shot him a glance and smiled fiendishly. "Yes I am, but not over you." "Get off me before Serena sees us like this," Darien mumbled struggling out of her arms. "Why should you care, your all mines now." "That's what you think," a voice interrupted. Darien and Samantha looked up to see Serena heading right for them. "Leave him alone Samantha," Serena said with her eyes narrowed. Samantha laughed. "Why should I, this guy is mines." "You wanna bet on that?" "Yeah, so if I we're you I'd go back to the sorority house before I send you home crying." "Oh and how do you expect to do that." Samantha smiled sliyishly turned towards Darien. Darien was struggling to get away from her, but it was pointless. Within a blink of an eye, Samantha had successfully zeroed in on him. Flames began to blaze in Serena's eyes as she watched the girl kiss her boy friend. Samantha looked up at her. "Now what are you going to do to me Blondie?"  
  
What is Serena going to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please write a review and remember my email address is sailorujv17@hotmail.com.   



End file.
